


How To Start The New Year Off Right

by Aurore214



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, boys being dorks, this is like 90 percent memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurore214/pseuds/Aurore214
Summary: Keith Kogane, cryptid loving disaster, had somehow made Lance fall for him. An easy feat really. Lance just seemed to have a thing for brooding, meme-loving conspiracy theorists. When Lance gets invited to his ex's New Year's Eve party he decides to ask Keith to be his date. Except that he chickens out at the last minute and asks him to pretend to be his date. Will he ever ask Keith out for real? How does Keith feel about him? Will they have a Happy new year?This was my backup gift for the VLD Secret Santa!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy new year! :D

“I’m sorry what?”

Lance groaned loudly, letting his head drop into his hands. “Keith! Come on! Don’t make me say it again,” He whined. Keith chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

“Alright, alright fine. So just to recap, you got invited to your ex’s New Years party. You don’t want to look like a loser so you want me to pretend to be your date?” A beat. “Not to drag myself or anything, but how is that a good idea?”

Lance pouted and sighed. “That is the plan, yes. Also, don’t say that. You may be the human equivalent of a dumpster fire, but no one who doesn’t know you personally would be able to guess. And that’s why it’ll be fine.”

“Is that supposed to be comforting?” Keith raised an eyebrow. Lance waved him off. 

“Keith, you are my last hope okay?” Lance wasn’t exactly lying. Hunk was taking Shay, Allura and Shiro were going together, and Pidge was like, twelve, so she was out. He supposed he could ask someone else, but Keith was just the logical choice. For more than one reason. The first was obvious, of course, they were best friends and asking some random classmate he never spoke to before to be his date for just one night was kinda… awkward. The second was that, well, Lance kind of had a thing for Keith. At first, it had just been rivalry. Gotta get better grades, gotta look better than mister cool and mysterious, gotta have more fun than Keith! Anything was fair game and if it could be done better than him, Lance was on it and if not he was damn well gonna try. Somewhere down the line he stopped seeing everything as a competition and started seeing Keith as a friend. Before he even realized it he had developed a pretty massive crush on the dork. Normally, he would have asked him out, but it was different with him. Lance never made a move because he didn’t want to risk making things awkward if it turned out Keith didn’t like him back. 

But all that was thrown out the window when Nyma had invited him to her party, probably to rub her new boyfriend in his face. He had considered not going, sure, but what better way to get back at her than to not only show up to her party lookin’ hot as always but to have the coolest, most mysterious guy at Garrison University as his date? Everyone thought Keith was The Shit and So Mysterious only his closest friends knew that was total bull. 

Hunk, bless his heart, had been the one to suggest the plan. Although, he hadn’t suggested fake dating. Hunk had been adamant that Lance just confess and go to the party together for real. At the last minute, however, Lance had chickened out. He just couldn’t do it. 

For real, anyway. 

Keith cocked his head to the side and thought. Lance put on his best puppy dog eyes. Finally, after one long tense moment, Keith sighed. “Fine,” He said. 

Lance punched the air in triumph. “Yes! Thank you, mullet man!” 

Keith’s amused expression dropped suddenly. “Actually, I take it back.” 

Lance just laughed. “I’ll text you the details later,” He said collecting his things and slinging his bag over his back. Keith went back to his book, waving Lance off with a careless hand. 

Lance practically ran out of the library, his bag bouncing painfully against his back. He did it. He actually did it! Sort of, but still! Keith was going to be his pretend boyfriend and he was going to shove that right into Nyma’s face! It wasn’t until he got back to his room that he realized that he had actually gone to the library to study. With all the fake dating nonsense, he’d forgotten what he actually left his room for. “Ugh,” Lance flopped back on his bed, too tired to run back just to study. It was just a quiz, after all. He didn’t bother to look up when Hunk walked in the door and dropped his too heavy bag on the floor by his bed. It made a loud thunk when it dropped and Lance was pretty sure he felt the bed shake. 

“You’re gonna break your back one of these days.” Lance turned over on his side to get a better look at his roommate. 

Hunk looked over at him, “What? No way man, it's not even that heavy. I don’t get why everyone makes such a big deal over my backpack.” He slipped off his shoes and tugged his bag to him with ease. Believe it or not, Hunk’s backpack was a regular topic of debate among their friends. How he managed to carry something so heavy without dying all the time was a mystery. Lance claimed it was because Hunk was using some gadget he probably invented to make it lighter or something. Like an antigravity machine. That or he was just super strong from carrying the squad all the time. Personally, Lance liked the antigravity machine better.

“Hunk, you could kill a large animal if you dropped that boulder you call a bag on its head. That’s why it’s such a big deal. Think of the animals, Hunk.” 

“What are we talking here, though, like a bear? I wouldn’t kill a bear. Or like a deer? Or maybe just a big cat? No, no not important,” Hunk shook his head and looked back at Lance with a determined expression. “How’d it go?”

“How’d what go?” Lance knew he wasn’t fooling anyone, especially not Hunk. They had been friends for years, Hunk could read him like a book.

Predictably, Hunk leveled him with a deadpan stare. “Keith? The party? Hello?! You know the thing I wasted study time to pep talk you on? Don’t tell me you chickened out, Lance, don’t tell me I got a D on that test for nothing!”

“A D isn’t terrible,” Lance hummed. 

“No it isn’t, but I should have passed that test so hard they would have to invent a grade higher than the A plus, Lance, and I got a D so tell me it was worth it!” Hunk cried. Lance winced. 

“Well, we’re going together all right…” He sat up carefully, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“....But? It sounds like there’s a but in there somewhere.”

“I told him we would be fake dating…”

There was a long moment where Hunk just stared and then suddenly, “You what?!”

//

“Pidge, holy fuck!” Keith slammed open the door. Pidge jumped, some loose pieces of metal slipping onto the floor and clattering loudly. She clutched her chest gasping. 

“Dammit, Keith,” She said. The large metal contraption settled in her lap teetered and she quickly caught it, holding it steady with her free hand. “How many times have I told you—”

“Not to come slamming in like that? I know and I’m sorry, but Pidge—” Keith sat down on the corner of Pidge’s bed, careful not to jostle anything. “—Pidge, Lance wants me to be his date to Nyma’s party.” When Lance had come bustling over to his table, Keith knew something was bothering him. Just the way Lance was fidgeting made it obvious. 

Pidge raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Okay?”

“Okay? That’s all you have to say?”

“Keith,” Pidge set the contraption and its loose parts to the side as she leaned off the side of her bed to collect the rest. “I’m going to say this and I want you to know that this isn’t intended to be offensive, but I really don’t care.”

A beat. “Okay, ouch? Second, have you not been listening to me? Lance, the guy I am very much in love with, asked me to be his date to Nyma’s New Years party. Okay sure he just wants to pretend to be dating, but—”

“Pretend? Like, fake being a couple?” At Keith’s nod, Pidge broke into hysterical laughter. “Oh my god he would!” She screamed. Keith frowned and crossed his arms, waiting for Pidge to be done. “Okay, okay I’m done. You’re seriously going through with this?” 

Keith thought a moment. “Yeah… I think I am.” 

Pidge sighed. “Wow. Look just… try not to get your hopes up, okay? This is Lance we’re talking about. He might not be trying to hurt you, but don’t let him anyway.”

“What?”

“Keith, you are literally in love with him. Don’t let yourself get caught up in the lie because when Lance inevitably ends the “relationship” after the party I don’t want to see you all miserable.” 

Keith nodded slowly. She had a point. But was he really capable of separating himself so he wouldn’t get hurt? Really the only reason he agreed in the first place was because he wanted to ask Lance out for real. New Year’s was the perfect time for that, right? But if Lance wasn’t interested in him in that way it could make things awkward. Maybe he should just call the whole thing off, tell Lance to find someone else or something. He could do that, right? It wouldn’t be a big deal, anyway. That, or he could just ask him out for real and be done with it. But same problem if he said no then—

Keith’s phone chose that moment to buzz. It was laying on top of a plate of metal and the noise scared the two teenagers, making them jump. Keith took his phone and paled. It was Lance because of course it was. 

‘hey just texting to let you know the details!’ The following message was just that. The time, location, date. All the info for the party. Keith sighed again. He couldn't do this to himself or Lance. He was about to text Lance back when another message came in. ‘also i think it would be a good idea to have our story straight, yknow? Like no ones gonna believe were a couple if we have conflicting stories of how we got together.’ That made sense. ‘What do you think?’ 

There it was, his chance to end it before it began. 

‘Sounds great. What did you have in mind?’

Fuck.

//

The cafe was almost empty by the time Lance and Keith arrived. The shop was just a block from campus so it made for a popular hangout for students. With at least half of the University’s population away on break, the small cafe was quiet. 

After getting their orders, the boys took a seat at a booth in the back by the window. Lance sipped his latte, a dreamy look on his face.

“Ah, caffeine~! Truly one of the best things in life wouldn’t you agree?” 

Keith looked up from his phone and smiled. “Definitely,” He took a sip of his own cup and smiled. They always made his order just perfect. 

“I don’t know how you can drink that stuff,” Lance said, a look of disgust on his face as he gestured to Keith’s cup. “It’s like battery acid.”

“It’s coffee?” Keith cocked his head to the side. “Didn’t you just say you liked it?”

“That,” Again more gestures to the offending drink, this time more wild than before. “Is, what, black with two sugars? How can you live like that, man?” Lance jokingly pushed more sugar packets across the table. 

Keith scoffed, blocking the packets with one hand. “I happen to like my drink the way it is thank you.” He laughed. “And besides aren’t we here for something?” 

Oh right. Lance shrugged, nonchalant. Really, though, he was sweating bullets. He and Keith agreed the night before to meet and discuss their plan in person. Keith had said it was better since no one would be able to easily find out they were faking. If they planned through text someone could just go through their phones. Lance had jokingly suggested the government was spying on them. He wasn’t sure Keith got the joke. And if he did, he still probably believed. 

So here they sat, in a small quiet cafe drinking coffee (and battery acid). Lance straightened up and sighed. “Well, I had some ideas,” More than just some, but who had to know. Definitely not Keith. Sleep had evaded him and he was left to lie awake, thinking about all the possible ways they could spin their web of lies. His fantasies about dating Keith, he supposed, would finally pay off and do more than just make him pine harder. Who would have guessed?

“Nyma and I broke up in September so I was thinking that we could say that we got together in, say, late November. What do you think?” Lance forced himself to look up at Keith. His head was tilted to one side and he was thinking. 

“I don’t know why we need to bother with the chronology of a fake relationship. I have a terrible memory anyway so you know I probably wouldn’t remember shit in reality.” Keith leaned his head into his hand. God, even the smallest things made him look attractive. Those dumb gloves and that stupid jacket. Fuck, Lance was in deep. He had a valid point, though. 

“Okay, sure, but Nyma is going to grill us both on our relationship so I want to have our facts right.” He didn’t know if she would or not, but Lance was not taking any chances, no siree. 

“Why is our relationship any of her business?” Lance ignored the way his heart fluttered at the words “our relationship” and continued. The words got stuck in his throat and he frowned. Damn. He had another point. 

“I guess you’re right. Then what are we doing here then?” Really this was just a waste of time if they weren't going to plan anything. Sure, Lance liked just spending time with Keith, but after a while it was overwhelming. He was just so… casually good looking that Lance would actually need to look away from him every now and again. How he did it, mullet and all, Lance would never know. 

Keith shrugged, sipping his coffee. “Spending time together? You know, like, date practice?” Was it his imagination or did Keith’s voice almost waver on “date”? Still, Lance forced down his blush and nodded. 

“Y-Yeah, I guess that’s—yeah…” He coughed into the crook of his arm. “Good idea.” 

//

Tonight was the night. Lance looked back at himself in the mirror and grinned. The party was a casual affair so he had opted for his favorite outfit. Jeans and his favorite hoodie. And also because it was New Years after all he had those dumb glasses that spelled 2017. Had to look festive somehow, right? 

He and Keith barely spoke after the morning at the cafe. They had sat and actually talked for once. They talked about everything and nothing all at once, but it was fun and that's what mattered. Even the small almost teasing arguments had been more fun than usual. It was almost noon by the time Keith got up to leave and he had said something that made Lance’s heart drop and feel ten times lighter at the same time. 

“Wow, for a second I almost forgot we weren’t actually dating.” After that, he had rushed out to get to work and Lance had spent at least another half hour a blushing mess. 

Hunk knocked on the bathroom door and broke Lance out of his thoughts. “Hey, Keith’s here!” 

“Once second!” He called back. God, here we go. 

//

“Do I look okay?” Pidge, whose face was almost glued to her computer, looked up briefly. She shrugged. 

“You look like a dork.”

“But do I look like an okay dork,” Keith leaned over her shoulder and glanced at the screen. Pidge was watching some Netflix original. Something with giant robots that looked like… cats? “What is that?” 

“Fuck if I know,” Pidge straightened up and cracked her back. “But it has robots so I’m game.” She turned and looked Keith over and nodded. “You look like an alright dork.” 

Keith relaxed considerably. He knew the party was casual, but he still went with a button down dress shirt anyway. He rolled up the sleeves and put his gloves on for good measure. He just hoped he wouldn’t look out of place. 

“Is this how you plan to spend New Year's eve? Watching some dumb cat robot show?” Keith looked himself over in the mirror one last time and grabbed his jacket. 

“Yeah. Also, these characters remind me of…”

“Of who?”

“... Nothing. Have fun tonight.” Keith nodded and headed for the door. 

The walk to Lance and Hunks room wasn’t long, but it was just enough for Keith to remember the last time they’d spoke face to face. God, he still couldn’t believe he’d said that. The shocked look on Lance’s face was enough to shake some sense into him and he quickly ran out with the excuse of being late for work. His face had been burning the entire walk back to his dorm. In all honestly, he was surprised Lance hadn’t canceled on the sheer awkwardness of that comment.

But he didn’t so so Keith found himself standing in front of Lance’s door, fidgeting with the fraying edges of his gloves. He could do this, right? He had to do this. No backing out now. With a long steadying breath, Keith raised a fist and knocked on the door. 

Hunk answered, thank god. “Hey, happy New Year!” He said. Keith responded in kind and tried to look relaxed instead of nervously glancing around the room. Hunk’s girlfriend, Shay, stood and gave him a warm smile. 

“Hello, Keith,” She said. “Happy New Year!” 

“Happy New Year,” The words sounded distracted and distant even to his ears. Hunk grinned broadly and turned towards the door. 

“Lance’s in the bathroom getting ready. I’ll go let him know you’re here.” Keith called a thanks at Hunk’s retreating back and sighed. He was definitely not ready for tonight.

“So, Keith, are you excited for the party?” Shay asked. She was a nice girl, but they didn’t talk much. He was silently praying that Lance hurry the fuck up because small talk was never going to be his forte. Keith opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as Hunk came bursting back into the room.

“Alright! It’s party time! Shay, you ready?” Shay, though startled, nodded and grabbed her purse and hurried over to Hunk. 

“Absolutely!” She grinned. Hunk cheered and took her hand as they raced out of the room leaving Keith wide-eyed and only slightly amused. 

“Well, that was something else.” Lance’s voice made Keith jump. When he looked, Lance was grinning at him, his devilish smirk almost genuine. Keith wasn’t going to think about what that look had done to his insides. 

Lance seemed to finally get a good look at Keith and he grinned. “Wow,” He said. 

“What? Too much?”

“No, you look great! I was just thinking about how I’m going to look severely underdressed next to you.” He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Maybe I should change?”

“You don’t have to…” 

In the end, Lance quickly threw on a similar button up to Keith’s. The only major difference being the color. Lance’s was a dark navy blue and Keith’s was a striking black. 

By the time they had arrived, the party was already in full swing. Cars and trucks of all kinds were parked up and down the street and people were going in and out of the house. Judging by the way Keith could feel the bass hit in his chest more than he could hear the actual music made him sigh. This was going to be a long night. Lance bumped his shoulder into Keith’s as he came around the car. When Keith looked up at his, Lance gave him a reassuring smile. Keith returned the smile and the shoulder bump and headed for the door. 

Lance came up behind him laughing. “So, uh, how do we—” He was waving his arms about, unsure if they should hold hands or not. Keith just sighed and with a sudden surge of confidence he wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist and pulled him close. Lance floundered a moment before snapping his jaw shut. There was a moment of hesitance before he returned the gesture, settling his hand on Keith’s hip. This was nice, Keith thought. The nice moment was ruined when a loud ‘Aw!’ was heard from behind them. Keith and Lance turned around and saw Allura, an absolutely delighted look on her face that told them that she was the one who did it, and Shiro on her arm. 

“Don’t you two make a cute couple?” She teased gently, poking Lance in the side as she passed. “It’s about damn time you got together!” 

“Wha— Allura, we’re not—”

“This isn’t entirely what you think it is.” 

Allura just giggled and gave the boys a knowing look. Shiro nodded. 

“She is right, it’s about time.” 

Before either of them had the chance to ask them what they meant by “about time” they had twirled away, graceful power couple style. 

“What was that all about?” Lance cocked his head and looked over at Keith. 

“Dunno,” He said. The way Shiro looked at him like he knew, was burned into his retinas. And honestly, it was Shiro. He probably did know. 

“Whatever, let's just go,” Lance started walking again and Keith almost stumbled over his own two feet. He managed to stay upright, thank god, but he did notice how he’d nearly crushed Lance’s side in a death grip. His face burned with embarrassment and only subsided when he noticed Lance tighten his grip just a fraction. 

//

Lance was seething. 

Three hours in and they had only spoken to Nyma once. And it could barely be considered speaking, honestly! She had approached Lance with that same snake like smile she always had and had gone on and on about how nice it was to see you again Lance it's been so long, how are you? Lance could play nice when he wanted to. He’d smiled and laughed with her and then it happened. Nyma had mentioned introducing her new boyfriend, Rolo was his name as it turns out, and said something about going to find him. After she introduced him, Lance smiled and said “It’s nice to meet you. I’d like you to meet my boyfriend Keith Kogane.” There was probably more venom in the word boyfriend then he remembered spitting, but Keith didn’t seem to mind. He shook hands and made small talk his smile sharper than normal. Almost immediately Nyma had excused herself, taking Rolo with her. 

Now the pair was seated on the back step looking up into the starry sky. 

“Well,” Lance sighed. “That definitely could have gone worse. At least she didn’t ask for any details.” 

Keith grinned. “Yeah, let's just hope she doesn't ask anyone else.” 

Lance just groaned. “Man, come on don’t even go there. I don't want to think about her at all anymore.” Nyma had, in no uncertain terms, broken his heart into several tiny pieces and then stomped on them, grinding the pieces into dust under her heel. Lance had entirely gotten over her, but the pain was still there. Lance had almost entirely forgot about her when he realized his crush on Keith. Of course, then she had to go and ruin that too and invite Lance to her dumb party. 

Keith laughed and it sounded like bells on a bright winter morning. Lance knew he shouldn’t stare, but it was very, very difficult. “Sorry,” He took a swig from his cup. “You know? This wasn’t a terrible night. I usually don’t like parties as much as I liked this one. And… I think it’s cause I’m with you.”

What.

“I—I mean I’m glad we got to hang out a-and stuff…” 

“Y—Yeah, same!” Lance was sure that was what that was, right? Keith definitely just said he was glad they spent New Year’s together. Was he dreaming? There was no way. 

Lance slipped his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. 

‘11:49’

“Holy shit! It’s almost midnight!” He flashed his phone at Keith for emphasis. He had gone into the night unsure of how the plan was going to work out. At one point he had considered just asking Keith out for real like the original plan. Again, though, he chickened out. As the night progressed he started to think. The more they talked with other couples and the more they played their parts, Lance seriously began to consider it. It couldn’t hurt, right? So he’d devised his plan. Which, he could concede was not very original. His plan was simply to ask Keith out at midnight. Now that the deadline was drawing closer he was starting to get a bit nervous. 

“Maybe we should go inside?” Keith asked, but made no move to get up. They glanced at each other and then over their shoulders at the full house behind them. The looked back at each other and grinned. “Nah!” They said laughing.

As their laughter subsided, Lance gazed up into the sky. The stars were bright tonight. Beautiful as always. Looking at the stars always made him realize how alone they really were. How big the universe really was and how little their lives mattered in the end. Keith’s sigh from his left suddenly tugged Lance back to earth. He glanced over at Keith. He was looking at the stars too, his eyes searching. Lance noticed that when Keith was thinking about something his eyes would always get so serious, so hard. Like he was looking for all the answers to life's problems in the sky and if he could just find one he would stop. His eyes were like daggers stabbing into the inky blackness and Lance couldn’t help but think it was both beautiful and terrifying. 

Lance took a deep breath. He could do this. 

“Keith?”

“Lance?”

The boys blinked at each other. 

“Uh, you first,” Lance chuckled. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned so he was facing Keith more. 

Keith did the same. “No, what?” He asked. 

“I just wanted to ask you something, that’s all.” 

“Me too,” Keith bit his lip. Inside the house, everyone began the countdown. 

‘10!’

“Uh, together?” Lance said, panicking. 

‘9!’

“Yeah,” Keith nodded

Okay, this was it. His one chance to not make a total fool of himself.

‘8!’

“Keith,”

‘7!”

“Lance,”

‘6!”

His heart was pounding so hard in his chest, Lance briefly wondered if Keith could hear it. He could do this. There was no turning back. 

‘5!’

‘4!’

‘3!’

Lance bit his lip and took a deep breath. 

‘2!’

‘1!’

Whatever they had both been meaning to say was drowned out by the call of “Happy New Year!” and the music being turned up. 

“What did you say?” Keith was looking at Lance with wide eyes. Had he read his lips or something? Lance took another steadying breath and spoke again, forcing the words out slowly and calmly this time. 

“I said… ‘Keith, will you go out with me?’ Like, for real?” Lance resisted the urge to look away and held eye contact. Keith was blushing? All of a sudden his shocked expression broke and he grinned. The grin quickly turned to laughter and soon he was doubled over at the waist giggling. “Keith?” As if remembering his presence, Keith shot up and gasped for breath. 

“Sorry, I just— I was going to ask you that too!” He grinned ear to ear and for a second Lance didn’t quite hear him. 

“What?”

Keith snorted and moved closer, taking one of Lance’s hands in his. “Yes, I will go out with you, Lance.” 

Hearing the words and seeing the soft smile on Keith’s lips was all it took for Lance to relax. He breathed in and exhaled long and dramatic. 

“Wow! And to think I was nervous to ask you out in the first place!” 

“You were?”

Lance chuckled. “Yeah, I was. Actually, I was going to ask you out for real to be my date to the party, but I chickened out at the last minute.” He grinned sheepishly. 

“Wow,” Keith sighed. “That— wow!” 

“Ugh, I know I’m a chicken okay! You don’t have to rub it in!” 

“No, no I just— WOW!” He laughed again as Lance hid his face in the crook of Keith’s neck. Lance mumbled into Keith’s shirt. “Huh?”

Lance sat up again, his face beat red. “I said ‘Can I kiss you?’”

It was Keith’s turn to blush, but he nodded. The kiss was soft and sweet and done all too quickly. When he pulled back, Keith looked at him with stars in his eyes. For just that moment the world seemed to turn only for them. Slowly and then all at once did they hear the sounds of the party again. Lance groaned and let his head drop into Keith’s shoulder again. After a beat, he said, “Hey, wanna get outta here?” Keith nodded furiously.

“More than anything!”

//

Bonus

The only light in the small dorm room was from the laptop settled on Pidge’s bed. She had initially been rather skeptical of this so-called “GoLion”, but by the end of season one she was hooked and had dived right into season two. She didn’t notice when to door opened and her roommate crept in.

“Are you still watching that?” Keith asked, setting his jacket on his bed. 

“Yeah,” Pidge didn’t bother looking up. “How’d the party go?” 

“Great!” Keith was still beaming. 

“Did ya get laid or something?”

Keith sputtered and scoffed. “No, I did not get laid! But I did get a boyfriend.” He smiled slipping off his shoes. 

“Huh,” Pidge paused the episode. “Halfway there then I guess.”

“Oh, my god, Pidge.” 

Pidge just laughed. “Alright now shut up I’m watching my show.”

“Pidge it’s two in the morning.”

“And If I stop now I won’t be done ‘till four, now shush!”

//

“Lance, please,” Hunk whined from his bed. “Go to sleep!”

“I can’t sleep Hunk. I’m a man in love.”

“Lance, I love you and all, but please shut up and at least let me sleep.” 

“Fine.” A beat. “I kissed Keith!”

“UGH!” The pillow Hunk chucked across the room hit Lance square in the face and he spluttered, laughing. 

“Okay, okay! Shutting up!”

Lance sighed dreamily at the ceiling. He really kissed Keith. He was now dating Keith. What a great way to start the year. Pulling out his phone, Lance opened his messages and began typing. 

‘hey you up?’

Keith responded quickly.  
‘Yeah Pidge is watching some show on Netflix and won’t use headphones’

“damn well I was going to bed soon but if you want someone to talk to i can stay up”

‘That’s fine. I know how you like to get your beauty rest *rolls eyes*’

‘Okay also you type like nerd’

‘So you’ve mentioned. Just go to sleep, Lance’

‘fine <3’

‘<3’

Lance smiled to himself. Tucking his phone into his bedside drawer he turned over and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! :D  
> ~Rose


End file.
